Can This Be?
by Melinda Coulson
Summary: John  10  and Troy  11  are the best of friends. When romances with Donna Noble and River Song suddenly come alive, might their friendship last? COMPLETE AU. FILIPINO DRAMA CRITERIA. DRiver D/D
1. This is just the beginning

Title: "Can This Be Love"  
>Authors: RidingOrangeTides (or thenoblethang) &amp; Monkey and Music Lover<br>Rating: PG  
>Characters: Ten (John Pond), Eleven (Troy Smith), Donna Noble, River (Pond), Amy Pond, Rory Pond, Sarah Jane Smith, Rassilon Smith<br>Genre: Drama, romance, humor, fluff, friendship  
>Words: 4430<br>Disclaimer: We own them not, but the idea is ours. 'Tis true.  
>Summary: This is a completely AU story that surrounds John (Ten), Troy (Eleven), River, and Donna.<br>It takes the criteria of a typical Filipino Drama. Takes place in a fictional setting, probably a mix of London and the Philippines. LOL what.  
>WarningsSpoilers: There are hardly any spoilers as this goes far from canon. There are crack pairings (well, only Sarah/Rassilon), and lots and lots of drama in parts to come.  
>AN: monkeysrule13 and I were discussing the criteria of a Filipino drama, and it goes -  
>- Cheesy title after an equally cheesy love song<br>- Lots of crying, and we means lots  
>- Complicatedforbidden love triangles/squares/pentagons  
>- Complicated blood relations andor family issues  
>- Childhood friendslovers  
>- Class difference<br>- Lots of minor character death  
>- Jealousy issues<br>- Overload of cliches  
>- Happy, tears of joy inducing endings with magical marriages<br>- Dragged out storylines that just don't seem to end

Characters -

Rassilon Smith - A rich dude  
>Sarah Jane Smith - Equally rich wife of Rassilon<br>Rory Pond - a lower class man  
>Amy Pond - Wife of Rory, a friend of Sarah Jane<br>Troy Smith - son of Sarah Jane and Rassilon  
>John Pond - son of Amy and Rory Pond<br>River Pond - daughter of Amy and Rory Pond, John's younger sister  
>Donna Noble - daughter of Sarah Jane's family friend<p>

A/N2: Since this defies almost all canon, this is basically a drama with the same characters with the same looks and personalities. Everybody's human, and not everybody is who they were from the series. Like Rassilon. Got a major demotion from Lord President to the bitchy snooty father.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: It's only the beginning...<p>

"I don't want to go to school," a little girl yelled as she hid behind her pillow, safe in her room with the door locked.

"River Melody Pond, stop being so stubborn and open this door! You'll be late!" Amy yelled, continuously banging on her door.

"No, I don't want to!" she continued to whine.

"Here, I'll take care of her, you go get John," Rory whispered to Amy.

Amy gave an exasperated sigh and agreed. She stomped off angrily and Rory got out a key that only he and River knew the location to. He unlocked her door and crept into her room.

The young, five year old girl had her curly, blond head in the pillow and the blanket pulled over her head. Rory closed the door quietly and sat on her bed gently. He began to caress her head, but she didn't move an inch or acknowledge his presence.

"River, sweetie, what's wrong?" Rory asked her softly.

"I don't wanna go to school," River pouted and looked at her father, knowing that he'd melt under her touch in a second, "please daddy, don't make me go." She quickly pulled out her puppy eyes.

Rory sighed and looked at his daughter's pleading eyes. "Alright, fine," he gave in, "I won't make you."

He stood up and began to dust off his pants as River jumped up and gave him a hug.

"But next time your brother wants to do big kids stuff, you can't go."

"Why not?" River's eyes grew with panic. She loved playing with her older brother, John. He always did the most exciting things, in her eyes at least.

"Because you never started school, so that means you're still my baby girl, and that means anything he does is too dangerous for you," Rory explained, leaving River alone to think about it.

[Philidon][Philidon][Philidon]

Amy was packing two lunch sacks when River suddenly ran into the kitchen. She was wearing her new jeans and favorite Winnie the Pooh shirt. Her pink butterfly backpack that Amy had bought her was bouncing on her back as she urged John to hurry up.

"Come on John," she moaned, "The bus is gonna be any minute!"

"How do you even know how to tell time?" John slumped in, wearing jeans and a Power Rangers shirt, one size too big.

"Because I'm more smarter-er, now come on," she continued to press as she grabbed her packed lunch and ran out the door.

"How do you get her to do everything you want?" Amy asked Rory, giving him a soft, thankful peck on the lips.

"I just know what my baby girl wants," Rory smiled, then he turned to his son. "John," he kneeled down in front of him, "I need you to take extra care of your sister. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, dad," John agreed tiredly. They've been having this talk for the last two weeks.

"What's the number one thing to look for?" Rory tested his boy.

"Any guy who may be a bad influence on her or tries to make her mature faster than you think she should."

"That's my boy," Rory ruffled his hair. "Now go on before you miss your bus, have a great first day of 2nd year," he commanded, sending John running out the door after his sister.

[Philidon][Philidon][Philidon]

"Alright, are you sure you have everything?" a worrying mother asked her son as she straightened his white collared shirt and pulled his hair towards one side.

"Yes, mum," the boy sighed annoyed.

"Have you got your pencil case?" she began to list off items.

"Yes."

"Lunch bag?"

"Yes."

"Your notebook?"

"Yes."

"Your-"

"Sarah, leave the boy alone," Rassilon put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Troy, my boy, are you ready for public school?"

"Yes, sir," Troy puffed his chest proudly.

"What will you do if someone tries to pick on you?"

"Show them what Smith boys know best."

"Good man," Rassilon said, "now go on and find your class," he instructed as a school bus pulled up.

"Tell us how it is!" Troy heard Sarah call out as he ran for school.

[Philidon][Philidon][Philidon]

John quickly walked his sister to the Kindergarten area before getting ready to head to his class. "Okay, so after school, just wait by the basketball courts. I'll take you to get ice cream and then we can walk home."

"Why aren't we taking the bus?" River asked curiously, "It'll be much faster."

"Don't you want ice cream?"

"Yes."

"Then you can deal with some walking. Now I have to go. Be good and don't kiss any boys. They'll give you cooties."

"Ew! You're so gross!" River exclaimed, hitting her brother's arm.

"See you little baby Pond," John said, running off before she could get another whack at him.

John, not wanting to be late and giving a bad first impression on his teacher, quickened his pace and began to run to class before the first bell could ring. As he turned the corner to class, he ran into another boy.

"Hey, watch where you're going," the boy exclaimed as he got off his buttocks.

"Sorry bout that, was trying to head to class," John explained hastily as he stood up and dusted himself off. "I'm John," he extended his hand politely, as his father showed him.

"Troy," the other boy responded, just staring at the hand. "And yeah, I'm trying to find my class too, I have to get to room 206."

"Sorry," John apologized once more, "but you're going the wrong way. Room 206 is this way, that's my class too. Come on, I'll show you the way."

The bell rang and the boys quickly ran to class.

[Philidon][Philidon][Philidon]

Forgetting about the rough start that morning, the boys quickly made amends and found themselves in the fast lane to being friends. They played during recess and their last names were coincidentally right after one another, so they sat next to each other in class.

After school, the boys planned on continuing this good streak, and having a video game marathon at Troy's house. He had video games beyond belief, and John was ready to witness what he was was impossible and kick Troy's butt at all those games.

When the bell rang and all the kids ran out of their classes to escape the first day of school, the two boys strolled out talking about which Marvel Superhero they preferred.

"Superman is so much better than Green Lantern. He can fly, be hit by bullets, has laser eyes, is super strong and is just awesome!" Troy exclaimed.

"Well Green Lantern is part alien and his ring lets him do everything, and more! He can have a force field, he can shoot people with his ring, he can fly, and he's green!" John argued.

They heard sudden steps running behind them and a high voice yell, "Wonder Woman can kick both their butts!"

The boys stopped and turned around. River was chasing them and quickly stopped to catch her breath.

"River, what are you doing here?" John asked her irritatedly.

"You told me," she said in between breaths, "to wait by the basketball court. I saw you just pass by." River looked at him angrily. "Oh and Wonder Woman has a truth lasso, the invisible ship, bullet resistant bracelets, and a crown!"

"Wonder Woman's stupid!" Troy told her. "Who are you anyway?"

"This is my little sister," John frowned. "Go home, River!"

"You promised me ice cream!" she yelled.

"I'll bring some home, now go! Troy and I are going to play video games," John told her.

"Video games? I want to go!" her eyes sudden grew with desire and a grin plastered itself on her face.

"No, no girls are allowed," Troy quickly intervened, immediately disliking her.

"Then why are you going?" she shot back cleverly.

"Fine," John gave in, "you can come, but be good or I'll tell mom and dad how bratty you're being."

River stuck her tongue out at Troy as she quickly went in front of them and lead the way.

"Sorry," John apologized, "dad says that she learns how to get her way from my mum."

"My dad says that all women are temptresses and manipulate to get anything they want, so I should stay away until he examines them."

"Well your dad's right, you boys should be afraid. Be very afraid," River grinned mischievously, before turning away and minding her own business once more, leaving the two boys half-annoyed and half-intimidated.

The routine went on for the next 4 years. Sarah openly welcomed Troy's new friends, while Rassilon looked over them in disapproving suspicion.

"He's really grown, hasn't he," Sarah said softly to Amy, referring to John, who was playing out in the yard with his sister and Troy.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Your boy's not so bad either. Oh come on, Sarah. Be proud of him."

Sarah Jane sighed. "How can I when..." she trailed off, hearing Rory and Rassilon enter the room. The subject dropped instantly.

"I don't really like this guy," Rory whispered into Amy's ear. She merely responded with a roll of her eyes as she patted his cheek.

"Too bad, honey."

Outside, the kids were in a different world. Troy slowly accepted River as a force to be reckoned with, but would never openly admit that he was mindfully allowing her to hang out with them, much less would he admit he enjoyed her company from time to time.

"Help, help," River cried from her position under Troy's personal playground. "Our ship has crashed and we're out of fuel!"

"Captain Troy Handsome of International Rescue here, what's your problem," Troy spoke into a small box.

River sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well if you were _listening_," she emphasised, clearly annoyed, "I said that our ship _crashed_ and we need _fuel_."

Troy grumbled indignantly.

"Hey, hold on!" John exclaimed. "Why are _you_ always Captain Handsome of International Rescue?"

"Cause I'm handsome," Troy replied nonchalantly.

"Not to mention vain, egotistic, annoying, arrogant..." River listed as she crawled out from under the slide and defended her brother.

"Now, kids," Rassilon stepped out, hearing all the ruckus. "Play nice."

"But-" John interrupted.

"Don't speak back to me," Rassilon cut him off angrily. Something about the boy made him dislike him. "Whose house do you think you're at? Your mother taught you manners, didn't she?"

"Not really," River said, "that's dad's job."

"Who taught you that attitude then?" Rassilon glared at the little girl.

"Who taught you yours?" she fought back strongly.

"Why you-"

"We-ell!" Sarah came in just in time, clasping her hands together. She faced Rassilon. "Sylvia's invited us for her daughter's birthday tonight. Perhaps it'd be a nice opportunity for the kids to have a little fun?"

River jumped up excitedly. "_Will there be cake_?"

Sarah Jane smiled at the girl's sweetness; she really was like her mother. "Yes, and plenty of it! Why don't you three get ready. I believe your mother brought you two some clothes. Troy your suit is laid out on the bed."

The three kids quickly ran in, their attitudes changing after hearing of the sweet treat they were about to indulge in, and changed.

[Philidon][Philidon][Philidon]

The Noble household, Sarah Jane called it, and it was quite fitting. It was bigger than Troy's home, John and River noted complete with a "_Whoa_."

To their dismay, there were hardly any kids their age. Only a handful of grown-ups, and one blond woman who frantically searched the house going "_Where is she? She's going to miss her own cake for crying out loud!_"

"Yes, so this is my boy, he's going to inherit the space station and be the next Neil Armstrong," Rassilon gloated as he spoke to a group of dignified men.

"One small step for man, one gigantic leap for Troy!" Troy exclaimed, puffing his chest out proudly as the men laughed amused.

"Well I bet I can be a better space woman then you can!" River stepped in, annoyed by his constant gloating.

"Nuh-uh," Troy glared at her, "girls are too stupid to be astronauts!"

"Yeah-huh! We're smarter than boys!" River declared.

"Nuh-uh," Troy stood his ground, "there is no such thing as a space woman anyway! Only spacemen!"

"Actually-" John tried to help.

"Stay out of this," they both yelled.

"Okay you three, go off now," Sarah urged them, as even she was getting slightly annoyed by their constant fighting. How they managed to be friends for four years, she'd never know.

John was unamused by their constant bickery. What did a boy have to do to have some quiet friends?

He heard them still going at it as they walked off in the opposite direction. God, if they ended up together in the future, John'd hang himself.

John had some hope of finding someone less loud to talk to, only to find more grown-ups with their glasses of wine talking about politics or news or something he didn't care about. And now there was that blonde woman _and_ an old geezer roaming the house looking for Miss Birthday girl.

He found his way to their enormous back lot, much bigger than Troy's, which was empty. The stars looked bright out, and the blue radiance emanating from the pool calmed him.

The water swished, and John looked down to see a little red head above the water. He blinked. "Hello."

"Hi," the red headed girl said, before disappearing under water.

John awkwardly waited. Was she drowning? An odd way to drown.

The ginger arose from the water once more, this time closer to the edge were John stood.

"How do you do that for so long?" John asked quizzically, his head tilting in curiosity.

"Dunno," she said nonchalantly, shrugging. "I just can."

He smiled. "Could you teach me?"

"Sure," she responded with her same tone, her words bubbling as she swam closer to him. "I'm Donna, by the way."

John straightened the bowtie–darn bowties, he hated them–to his black suit before he sat at the edge with his legs crossed. "I'm John. What're you doing out here by yourself, by the way?"

"Avoiding my mum," Donna said with a shrug, holding on to the edge of the pool. "She never looks in the pool. Daft woman she is, sometimes."

John tilted his head. "Are you the birthday girl they're all looking for by any chance?"

"And if I am?" she challenged him, raising an eyebrow.

John shrugged. "Nothing, I guess. I'd wish you a happy birthday, is all."

Donna sighed, climbing out of the pool and wrapping herself in a towel hanged on a chair, like a burrito, covering her soaked one-piece swimsuit.

"Birthdays are never happy for me," she said, taking a seat next to this John boy. "Mum only invites her friends. Then brags about me. I think that's supposed to make me feel good but, eh."

"Don't you at least get presents?"

"Nothing I really like." Donna shrugged again. "It's no big deal, I guess. It's better than nothing at all."

"Sorry then," John apologized. "I wish I'd known. I'd have got you something."

This made Donna genuinely smile. "Please, treat yourself before anyone else. You look like you could use some extra meals a day, skinny boy."

"Hey! I eat..." John pouted.

Donna laughed, and John changed his expression to a lighter one.

"Donna!" a voice yelled from the doors. It was that blonde woman, Sylvia, standing with her arms crossed, her foot tapping agitatedly.

Donna groaned. "Thanks for getting me caught," she said sarcastically to John, then laughed at him when she saw he was ready to defend himself from any blame.

"Young lady, you will get ready upstairs and come back down in _five minutes_, you hear me?" Sylvia demanded and Donna muttered a "yes, mum."

"As for you, young man," Sylvia said to John, "watch yourself."

John awkwardly nodded.

"Now come on then, time for Lady Muck to blow out her candles soon."

[Philidon][Philidon][Philidon]

"Girls cannot be astronauts!" Troy told River once more as they found a more private place to finally argue without anyone trying to stop them.

"And why not?" River spat angrily, happy that she can let him have all her mind now.

"Because- they just can't," Troy furrowed his brows. "They aren't good enough," he declared.

River's jaw dropped and her glare intensified. "Woman are just as good as men, if not better! We have female doctors-"

"Nurses," Troy stated.

"Female business women-"

"Secretaries."

"Female actresses-"

"Prostitutes."

River finally slapped him. "Why aren't we as good as you, huh? You are such an egotistical jerk!"

"See you can't even swear, that obviously makes you more cowardice," Troy smirked, after recovering from the stinging on his cheek.

"I don't need to swear," she puffed. "I have more class than you, I find no need for that."

"River, just let it go," Troy said, "accept it. Men are smarter, cooler, funnier, and stronger."

"Marie Curie!" she would not let up for one moment, if she was letting this _boy_ win this argument, it'd be over her dead body.

"Albert Einstein," he countered.

"Chelsea Handler."

"Craig Furgeson."

"Lisa Cuddy."

"Gregory House."

"He's fictional!" she yelled.

"So is she!"

"Well you know what, girls know how to kiss better!" she finally shouted fruitlessly.

"Ha!" Troy scoffed. "In their dreams maybe-"

Before he could finish, River cut him off as her lips pressed firmly against his. His eyes flew wide open as her closed and his hands flailed around wildly, surprised, as she held him securely. It was the way she had seen her mother kiss some guys when she was a kiss-o-gram.

After several seconds, River finally let go and pulled back. She looked down, suddenly shy and playing with her flowing, blue dress as Troy continued to stare at her with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open. Another moment passed and River regained her confidence.

"See, I told you we kiss better," she smiled victoriously.

Before he could respond, they heard Sarah Jane's voice calling out for them. Troy quickly gathered himself together and straighted out his black suit jacket.

"Come on, we'd better go," Troy said a bit quieter than usual as he reached out and grabbed her hand.

River got closer to him and quickly straightened out his bow tie before they headed back to the party. He's never loved bow ties more than he did at that moment.

Once they began to approach the group, River and Troy's hands separated and they stayed arm length apart, which was still closer than usual.

[Philidon][Philidon][Philidon]

John waited by the stairs for Donna, not wanting to let go of the only decent person he's met in a while. As her mother instructed, she came down in exactly five minutes. He turned around once he heard her descend from the steps. She was wearing a modest green dress, plain, but elegant and fitting for her age. Her damp hair was half up and half down, and there were clips with white flowers in it.

"Wow," was all he could say.

Donna blushed. "What... I look like a Christmas tree."

"Yeah, you do," John agreed, earning a face from Donna. "Good thing I like Christmas."

"Well I don't," she pouted and then went off to the backyard, where her 22 by 44 cake was waiting for her with ten candles shining brightly on it.

As John escorted her out, they heard the unified singing of "Happy Birthday" begin. It seemed so perfectly rehearsed, because by the time they got to the top of the seat and Donna was about to blow out her candles and the song ended.

She blew them out powerfully and everyone cheered and several flashes of light went off. Donna held onto John's hand, not wanting to face this alone and somewhat wanting to punish him for getting her caught after she almost escaped.

Soon after Sylvia had pulled her away, flaunting her child to people who had heard it every year, but never tired because there was something always knew with Donna. She gave an internal groan, turning her head to take a glimpse at John. He was smiling at her, half making fun of her, and half encouraging her to keep her composure through it, as he knew she would, despite only knowing her for such a short time. She struck him as someone different.

Donna rolled her eyes, but returned the smile, and proceeded to be a good trophy daughter.

Soon enough, they'd all gotten carried away with their adult talk, giving Donna a chance to slip away. She giggled as she grabbed John's arm and ran off before Sylvia noticed.

"That was horrible," Donna laughed as they entered an empty hall.

"Do you ever get used to that?" John asked, amused.

"Nah. But oh well. This year's better."

The corner of John's mouth curled into a half smile, trying not to give itself away too soon. "And why?"

"Cause there's you of course! Oh, don't you look at me all sappy. We've only just met, alright? My gramps wouldn't be too pleased to see you fawning over me," she laughed.

"I am not _fawning_ over anyone, okay," John defended. "You're just really nice."

That seemed to surprise Donna. "That's a first," she mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing! Have you had the cake?"

"Jo-ohn," Troy whined as he walked into the hall. "We need to go now, my mum's waiting-"

He caught sight of Donna, and they both looked at each other for a moment, and then turned away.

John stared at them back and forth in confusion. "Is there...?"

Troy tugged at John's arm. "Hurry up, we're gunna leave without you!" He scurried off, not acknowledging Donna a second time.

Before John could ask Donna any questions, she turned to him. "You're going? Will I see ever you again?"

John smiled. "If I'm lucky."

Donna gave a sad smile.

"Next birthday? I'll be sure to give you a present that time. What do you like? Chocolate? Girls can't resist chocolate," he nudged her playfully.

Donna smiled, though not quite reaching her eyes. "Okay... but only chocolates, I don't want you serenading me 'r anything. We're not Romeo and Juliet for pete's sake."

John laughed. "We'll see. See you, Donna!" He waved as he walked off.

John began to approach Troy and River and immediately knew something was off. They both stared at John patiently. They weren't fighting or arguing or threatening to kill each other. They were just standing there.

"What?" River asked him irritatedly when she saw that John was just staring, that was the sister he knew.

"Nothing, get in," John told her, so he could sit in the middle like he always did. It stopped them from choking each other.

"I can sit in the middle if you want," River told him softly. "I know you like to sit next to the window.

"Or I can," Troy pointed out, "I mean I always get the window seat. I don't know what it's like to sit in the middle," he said, almost shyly.

"Can you kids just get into the limo," they all heard Rassilon yell from inside, followed by Sarah's amused laughter.

John quickly brushed off his suspicions and climbed in, followed by Troy then River. John was happy that Troy chose to be in the middle, he needed to ask him something anyways.

"You know Donna, Troy?" he asked the second the limo began to move.

Troy gave a deep, sudden frown. "Yeah. Why?"

"She's nice, isn't she?"

"Fancy her, do you?"

"No," John denied almost too defensively, and then countered with a tease. "But you seem like you do."

That got an unexpected reaction from River. "Do you, now?"

"No!" Troy frowned even more, crossing his arms like a grumpy old man, but a soft blush came across his cheek. "Change the subject, please."

"Hmm fine," John dismissed. "But be sure to invite me next year."

Troy gave him a look. "Are you daft? There won't be a next year, smarty, she's moving across the country."

"Of course you'd know," River said, not letting go of the previous subject, "you probably know all about her."

"I don't know all about her," Troy defended, a hint of fear and bitterness flashing in his eyes.

"Oh really? Do you know her favorite color?" her eyes narrowed, with a slight pout tugging at her lips.

"No, why should I?"

"Of course you do," Sarah suddenly interjected, "you chose out the green dress that she wore tonight."

Without another word, River looked out the window not saying another word, but glaring at Troy every once in a while.

John was silent as well, not having said anything after hearing that his bright new friend was never going to see him again.

[Philidon][Philidon][Philidon]

Finally arriving the Pond residence, the car pulled over.

"Blimey, it's dark out," Sarah Jane said. "I'll go walk you two over, okay?"

"Kay auntie Sarah," River said, trying to hide her sulk.

Sarah held both of their hands on each of her own and walked them across the road to their door.

"You had fun, didn't you?"

They each mumbled in despondency.

Amy opened the front door. "There you are! You party animals!"

River ignored her mother and walked right past her, heading straight to her room. Amy raised an eyebrow.

"It went well, didn't it?" She asked worriedly.

Sarah Jane smiled. "It's just the usual, you know. _Boys_."

"What? _Boys_?" Rory said in the background from the kitchen.

"Oh, does River have a little crush on Troy?" Amy whispered with a teasing laugh.

"No! Troy's a stupid head and an ass!" River shouted back from the kitchen where she was getting a cookie; her mother wasn't as quiet as she thought she was.

"Who taught you that word?" Rory asked River with a scolding tone.

"The stupid head," she sulked.

Amy shook her head. "Well, how about you, John?"

He shrugged.

"Oh, poor boy. He can tell you all about it later, I suppose," Sarah said as she fondly caressed John's head.

John never really noticed how nice Sarah Jane was to him. Amy wore a soft smile, like she understood something.

"Well, I best be off, my poor grumpy Troy is waiting for his mummy," Sarah said, and with that left.

John stepped into the house, looking back at Sarah Jane, and if he looked closely, he could see the slight slump of her shoulders, as if something had been weighted on them for years and years.

He couldn't help but wonder how many. 

* * *

><p>TBC please share your thoughts<p> 


	2. The Young and the Clueless

Title: "Can This Be Love"  
>Authors: RidingOrangeTides (or thenoblethang) &amp; Monkey and Music Lover<br>Rating: PG  
>Characters: Ten (John Pond), Eleven (Troy Smith), Donna Noble, River (Pond), Amy Pond, Rory Pond, Sarah Jane Smith, Rassilon Smith<br>Genre: Drama, romance, humor, fluff, friendship  
>Words: 5600<br>Disclaimer: We own them not, but the idea is ours. 'Tis true.  
>Summary: This is a completely AU story that surrounds John (Ten), Troy (Eleven), River, and Donna.<br>It takes the criteria of a typical Filipino Drama. Takes place in a fictional setting, probably a mix of London and the Philippines. LOL what.  
>WarningsSpoilers: There are hardly any spoilers as this goes far from canon. There are crack pairings (well, only Sarah/Rassilon), and lots and lots of drama in parts to come.

A/N: Hahaha, three kid's stories ruined in one chapter. We're monsters! XD Hahaha the story continues on, and much like any other Filipino Drama, there is a major time skip and a lot of mysteries and obvious foreshadowing XD lets see where this takes us... please review! ;D

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Young and the Clueless<p>

John and River were in the living room, staring at their small TV screen. River was bitterly eating her cookie, while John rested his face in his hands. One would think someone ran over his dog.

"Did you two have fun at the party with Auntie Sarah and Rassilon?" Amy asked, trying to cheer them up as she joined them on the sofa.

"He's an ass, too," River said full of attitude.

"Now River, your dad doesn't like that word," Amy warned, and River grumbled. She smiled at her daughter knowingly. "Troy's a cute kid, isn't he?"

"No! He's stupid!" River shouted before she put half of her cookie down in disgust. "He's ugly and stupid and mean and stupid and arrogant and stupid and he's just... stupid!"

"Does someone have a crush?" Amy raised her eyebrow which accompanied her smirk.

"She totally does, mom," John said absently.

"He's right," River pouted, "I do have a crush." then she glared at a near by picture of the three of them during October before picking up her cookie and throwing it at it. "But not with that stupid head!"

They all heard Rory give a sigh of relief from the kitchen.

River stomped her way upstairs and into her room.

Rory came into the living room, hands in his jacket pockets. "What will she be like when she's a teenager if she's like this already?"

"You're the one that wanted a girl, you dumbo," Amy smirked. She scooted closer to John and put her arm around him. "So what about you, little squirt? Why so down?"

"I met nice person and I won't see her ever again so now I'll be stuck with Troy and River who bicker to the world's end and then they'll get married and have kids while I'm a lonely old oaf."

"If your sister is getting married to anyone, it's her job!" Rory quickly interjected.

"Oh shut up," Amy said. "Now, John. If you met someone wonderful and had a wonderful time, shouldn't you be happy? What's that thing Dr. Seuss said? Ah... Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened, or something? Yeah... Cheer up, kid."

John was only a little swayed. "I guess."

"And besides," Amy continued. "You never meet anyone that special just once. Have hope, kiddo. Jeez. You're as hopeless as your father."

"Hey!" Rory pouted, and Amy only laughed at him. Rory's expression then changed to a more serious one. "By the way, did Sarah Jane give you the money, yet?"

John's head perked up. "Why would she need to give us any money?"

Amy glared at Rory. "Oh, she bought some...old stuff that we didn't need, she said they were um, antique or something. Why don't you go to bed now, eh?"

"Okay," John agreed, yawning. Amy kissed his cheek goodnight and he went off to bed.

Amy stared at Rory, still standing in front of her as she crossed her arms and legs. They heard John's door shut, and that's when they continued to talk.

"They aren't supposed to know."

"Sorry," Rory apologized tiredly, taking a seat next to his wife. "It's just we've been really slipping, Amy. These kids are pricier than we thought, and, just..."

"Shh, it's alright, we'll pull through we always do," Amy reassured him, "and maybe I can talk to Sarah Jane, I think she'll understand."

"No," Rory said firmly, "we can't just rely on them," he sighed and rubbed his neck, "I'll get more shifts at work and maybe we should put the house up for mortgage."

"No," Amy hissed, "we just paid it off, we can't and we can't risk losing the house. I'll get a second job too. Maybe we can have the kids sleep over at the Smith's when we can't be home. Trust me, it'll all be fine."

Rory nodded and was silent for a moment. "I reckon what we're doing for Sarah Jane... she thinks this is the least she could do for us, right?"

Amy tightened her lips. "Yeah."

-

Six years seemed like a long, long time. Probably because it was. For them, at least. Three times a week River and John would find themselves sleeping over at the Smith's. It didn't take John long to figure out why, because now and again he'd listen to them from the stairs in the morning. It took River a little longer, she seemed so oblivious and almost happy about the arrangement. She never hesitated to pack over night clothes.

This arrangement lasted a long 4 years, before they allowed John and River to be home alone, most likely because they were waiting for John to be old enough to watch over his sister and him without a hitch.

Life was not always at home, of course. John went through what any teen would do. Being an innocent kid was something he had trouble remembering. First relationships, first kisses, what not. Failed a few classes. He even tried being in a new circle of friends for a few years. Then drama. Oh, the blasted drama. In the end, after all the events that stressed him like mad, he just crawled back to his good little sister and his best friend Troy.

Now, John was more than half way through with high school. Too fast, if you asked him. He watched Troy and River grow up as well as himself. For a trio that accidentally met 10 years ago, they had strong bonds. Never could John have found a friend more loyal than Troy. And River, she was starting to turn into their father's worst nightmare. A woman.

The bell that became part of their lives rang, and they all scattered out of the classes. The trio met up at their lockers as a tradition.

"Hey there Goldie Locks, wanna come over tonight and see how just right my bed and porridge are?" Troy waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Only if Papa Bear and Mama Bear are out," River winked back jokingly.

"Oh god, you might as well strip right here and do it on the lockers," John groaned disgustedly.

"I'm up for it if you are Goldie," Troy continued to tease, knowing just how much it bothered John.

"Oh shut up Troy, why don't you ever learn to quit while you're ahead," River told him before slamming her locker loudly next to his ear. "Oh um, John," River called as she saw him leaving. "I'm going to Troy's today, he's helping me study."

"Is 'study' just another code word?" John teased, and River made a face.

As they grew older, John was also finding it harder and harder to read River's, and sometimes, Troy's expressions. Whether they were sincere, a joke, or just lies, he'd never know.

"Go on then, I'll be at home. Give me a call," he said, doing his usual big-brothery routine. Troy may be his best friend, but that didn't give him any right to hurt his little sister, physical or emotional.

"Shut up," River rolled her eyes, giving him a good smack in the arm. "See you later."

She quickly scurried away.

John proceeded to take his route home, passing by the school's pool. Usually not even acknowledging it's presence, he noticed that the doors were open.

It's not as if he was in a hurry, so he stepped inside.

The water was dancing in little sine waves. Someone had been in it. And not far away, by the wall and under the bleachers a girl was wrapping her hair in a towel.

John, being the bloke he was, couldn't help but to look at her. Not because of _that_ or anything-okay maybe because of _that_- but something about this student he'd not seen before...

"Oi," she finally caught him staring. "Don't just stand there ogling me."

John blushed. "Oh, no, I'm sorry, I, just..."

She raised her eyebrows, and if he looked closely, he would have noticed a faint smirk on her face.

"Well then? Don't stand there watching me _change_ for crying out loud."

John immediately turned around, hands behind his back. "Sorry, it's just, the pool is usually closed down, only available for students on the team, you see."

"Well I am on the team, for your information," she said with a kind of attitude as she promptly changed into her dry clothes.

"Why aren't you in the locker rooms, then?"

The girl blushed. "Maybe cause I'm new. Or something."

"Oh, you're new?" John asked keenly. "I was wondering why I didn't recognize you.

John didn't see, but the girl's smile fell instantly. She was already done changing, but the idiot was still turned around. She began to comb through her damp hair.

"Oh. Yeah. Well... at any rate... would you..." she hesitated, "care to show me around, sometime? Y'know, cause. I'm not that familiar with this place yet."

"Oh, sure!" John agreed. "Is tomorrow fine?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "I'll meet you in front of my homeroom? Room 430, lunch?"

"That'll be great! Oh, you'll love it here, you will. It's a very nice school, save for the occasional dreary professor that goes on and on about, what, the importance of tomatoes in literature or something. Oh! And since you seem to like swimming so much, I have a friend who's been on the team for all four years of high school, she could probably help you out if you're not so good. And my name's John, by the way..." he turned around and she was gone.

Stupid oaf. Probably talked too much and scared her off.

"Ah well," he shrugged a bit sadly. "Maybe another time."

-

"Troy, stop it," River giggled as Troy continued tickle her, "stop it!" she laughed as he trapped her on the bed.

"Just say it, then," he smiled as he held her wrists in one hand while pulling her forward and poking her sides with the other. "All you have to do is say it."

"You said you tutor me," she said in between cackles. He wouldn't let up one bit.

"I am, I'm tutoring you on how to get the information you want from someone very, very stubborn," he explained as he let her go and used both of his hands to tickle her sides.

River gave a very loud, high squeak scream before she started laughing and trying to kick him off, but there was nothing she could try to do to get him to stop tickling her that she hasn't tried before.

"Fine," she screamed, and he suddenly stopped. "I _like_ you," she whispered and smiled before trying to get away.

Troy smiled victoriously and wrapped his arms around her. "Why won't you admit it? Just tell me you love me."

"Why don't you say it first?" she challenges.

"Would you want me to lie?"

"You are such an ass," she pulled his arms off and threw them away from her.

She tried to walk to the opposite side of the room, but he quickly got hold of her again and held her closer.

"Sorry," he said as he rested his head on her shoulder and giving her a pout.

"Yeah I know," she said, suddenly, gently rubbing his arms. Then without another thought, she flipped him onto his bed. "So am I." She stuck her tongue out at him immaturely.

Troy quickly grabbed her and pulled her down with him, trapping her in his embrace. "Oh you're going to pay for that," he said in a jokingly, threatening manner.

Before the games could continue, Rassilon came in. The two teens turned and looked at him with an expression of brief shock. River's eyes recognized him faster than Troy. He felt her heart beat quicken as he held her closer, reassuring her that he wouldn't let her go. Rassilon gave them a scowl before focusing his attention on River.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her bitterly, he never liked her. From the first moment she stepped into his house 10 years ago he just knew she was trouble.

Before River could answer, Troy spoke. "We're studying." He felt her trembling in his arms, and he furrowed his brows, almost hiding her.

"Let her speak, boy, she has a voice," Rassilon told him, before laying his sights on River. "What are you doing here?"

"Troy's helping me study for biology, sir," River responded quickly, having quite the opposite attitude towards Rassilon as she did six years ago.

"Is it going well? I heard screaming," his stare suddenly hardened.

"Yes, sir, sorry, we were taking a break and were just fooling around."

"Well I'd like to see less _fooling_ around and more focusing," he said as he set his sights on Troy. "Do we have an understanding?"

Troy scowled and gave a nod, knowing that River couldn't see it or even notice it. Rassilon gave a small smile before stepping out of the room.

The second the door clicked, River let out a breath she had been holding in and tears began to spill over her face. Troy held her closer and laid her head on his shoulder crying.

"Shh, it's okay, shh," he soothed her, "it's okay River. I'm here, I've got you. I won't let you go, and I won't let it happen again. That was years ago, he can't do it again, not while I'm around."

"It's not _that_, you dumbo," she sobbed. "I just... you wouldn't understand..."

Troy still wouldn't let her go. She never told him what it really was, she always told him he wouldn't understand. She didn't even give him a chance to. That didn't matter though, not right now. Not when she let her walls down this far. She never did that, not even for John.

Troy had only seen River cry 5 times since they met, but John, he'd only seen her cry twice. That wasn't something Troy took lightly.

"River," Sarah knocked before entering. She saw the girl in her son's arm and gave a soft, understanding smile, she knew exactly what was going on, she was there, both times. "I just wanted to tell you your brother is downstairs. You take your time gathering your stuff, I'll tell him your cleaning up."

"Thank you," she gave her a small smile.

Before leaving Sarah Jane couldn't help but give the poor girl a hug. She did put her in this mess.

River quickly began to recompose herself as she picked up her school books. That was the only downside she saw to coming to Troy's house, his damned father. She would beg him to come to her house, but she knew if that were to happen, her father would have them in the living room while he sat on the lounge chair, watching them awkwardly.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Troy kissed her forehead as he walked her to his bedroom door.

River leaned against the door, stopping him from opening it for her. "Aren't you going to tell me goodnight?" she asked innocently.

Troy smile and shook his head before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "Good night."

River gave him a big smile, "Goodnight." She stepped forward and let him open the door for her.

-

"Your sister will be down in a bit, John," Sarah said as she quickly paced down the stairs. "She may take a while to pack. Would you like some tea?"

"Oh, just a little," John said from his seat in the living room. He did love her tea.

Sarah Jane left for the kitchen and shortly returned with a light blue mug that she always gave John.

"Thank you," he said, accepting the cup. Sarah Jane was such a warm character, always treating him as if he were her own son.

"You always look so down, John."

He looked up at her as he took a careful sip at his tea. "Oh, well. How could I not be?" he joked. "Troy and River love being around each other without me. Serves me right, I suppose, I left them alone for quite a while, didn't I?"

Sarah smiled. "Well you're still welcome in this household, if not by Troy, then by me, alright?"

"John?" River called from the stairs.

"There you are," John said, then carefully finished his tea. "Thank you, Auntie Sarah. We'll see you later."

With that, John and River left.

Sarah stared at the door after they shut it wistfully. Rassilon had been standing near the hall the entire time.

"Sarah."

She turned her head, not having noticed him. "Oh, darling. I didn't see you."

They were silent for a moment, until Sarah started up. "I really don't think you should be so hard on River, she's just a child-"

"You know bloody well that she's no good for our boy, Sarah. He can't go fooling around with,_tarts_!"

"Rassilon!" Sarah stood up.

"And who is this boy? This John boy you seem to favor so much over your own son? Hm?" Rassilon pressed on his accusations. "You think I wouldn't find out, did you, Sarah? It's _him_, isn't it? After all this time..."

Sarah was choked with emotions, tears already brimming her eyes. "No," she denied. "He's not... he's not him, I promise."

Rassilon was still unconvinced. "Mind telling me why you've been giving monthly payments to the Ponds, then? What's so special about them, that you basically have to support them in everything they do? Why else, then, Sarah Jane, tell me!"

"Rassilon, quiet down-"

"Tell me!"

"They just need help," Sarah Jane whispered, "they don't want to admit it, but they need it. Don't you remember, they work practically all day. I was just trying to help them."

"Maybe you should stop trying to help _them_, and start helping _our_ son." Rassilon told her in a low voice, "because if that John boy is who I think he is, it won't be ending well for any of the Ponds."

Sarah Jane stayed silent as she listened to his threats, she knew that they were far from hallow. She let tears stream down her face, and she was trembling. "Okay. Okay I will, but, please, know that it's not him. Don't hurt him or the Ponds, please. I gave him up, I told you, and they told me he'd died of pneumonia years later, he's gone, Rassilon. So leave them alone. Please."

Rassilon stared at his wife, then nodded. He gave her a cold embrace, and left.

-

Troy was atop the stairs, sitting with his head in hands. They were doing it again. They were fighting. Over _John_. Who the hell was he? Who was he to take over his life like this? Why? Years of noticing the small feelings of hurt whenever his own mother would put more effort in helping _John_rather than _him_ arose to the surface. He thought it was just a mistake. That John was just naturally charming to everyone.

But no. And now Troy was making his dumb conclusions again, and that conclusion was that it was John who made his life harder. River's too. And god, he couldn't stand it. And he was his _best friend_. And now, he could not stop crying. Because it hurt. Because it was hard to accept. But most of all, because he had to choose.

-

At home, the Ponds were just setting up for dinner. Rory was cooking his famous Beef Steak with onion rings.

"Don't play with your food, John, you're too old for that to be cute," Amy said to John, who looked a bit empty.

"What's wrong with you today?" Rory asked.

"He's just sad cause he talks too much," River said placidly as she drank her glass of water.

John only narrowed his eyes at her and stuck his fork into his food, and his family only laughed heartily at him.

John was outside Room 430, at 12:15pm, lunch - as swimmer girl had said. It was daft of him, he thought, to be here when she walked out on him. Still, was worth a shot. John was a lonely bloke. Becoming more and more antisocial...

"Hello," a voice startled him. He jumped and then faced the source of the greeting and oh good lord there was an incredibly familiar and very attractive redhead next to him.

"_Donna_?"

She smirked at him, arms crossed, standing on her tiptoes. "Ready for my tour, John?"

He gaped at her, rubbing his eyes, pinching his arms, anything. "_You're the birthday girl!_"

"And you're the skinny boy! Took you damn long enough," she huffed.

John's confused and shocked expression changed into glee. "So... you're here? You're the new student?"

"_Yess_," she said, with a sassy head movement. Oh, that was so her. "How could you have forgotten me, by the way? I was in a flippin' pool, how could that not spark any memory? Daft git," she complained, smacking him lightly on the arm.

"We-ell," John scratched the back of his head. "I've sort of lost hope in ever seeing you again, so..."

Donna gave a sympathetic "aww", babying him. John rolled his eyes. But he smiled at her, because even if he wouldn't directly admit it, he was really, _really_ happy to see her.

"You haven't changed much," he commented. "Sort of. Well. Personality wise, I mean. Physically, of course you have, cause - I mean, I wasn't staring or anything, I swear, I just-"

"Now I have the power to make you babble like an idiot, now do I?" Donna teased. "Shut up and show me the hell around, would you."

She wrapped her arm around his and they strolled off out the hallways.

-

They were sitting at the lunch tables, because Donna insisted that he eat for once.

"Like I told you that many years ago, _I eat_!" he grumbled.

"Nuh-uh, skinny boy, your arm is like a stick. How are you ever going to make a girl feel all warm and bubbly inside if all she has around her shoulders are strings of cheese? She'll just be hungry around you!"

John took a bite into his ham sandwich and muttered something.

"Don't talk with your mouth full either. Sheesh, have you any class? How many girlfriends did you tell me you had?"

John swallowed his food. "Five."

"Right," Donna started, "did they happen to have had any recovering concussions while they were with you?"

John couldn't help it. He'd been insulted so many times before but the way _Donna_ did it...made him think he was slightly masochistic for laughing.

"What about you, then? Any of them blokes?"

Donna's playful visage went away. "Nah."

John wondered if he'd said something wrong and was about to apologize when he spotted Troy and River.

"Hey!" he waved, beckoning them to come and sit with them.

Troy gave John a desolate look, ignored him, and walked off. River looked worried, and for a moment tried to decide who to follow. She chose to let Troy be and joined John.

"What was that all about?" John asked.

"Oh, nothing," River batted away the question and made an enthusiastic front. "So!"

"Right," John said. "This is Donna," he introduced, "from the party when we were kids. It was her birthday."

River gave Donna a look, and she to her. John eyed them suspiciously.

"Oh, John," River sighed. "You bumbling idiot, she's been here for a _month_ now. _She's_ the Donna I've been shopping with! How did you not remember? I say her name at least once a week."

Donna could have keeled over and died laughing. "Only once a week? Really? How hurtful," she joked.

"Well, I try, I really do, but sometimes it looks like he's going to cry when I say your name," River teased.

John was aghast. "You didn't tell me it was _this_ Donna!"

Donna let out a snort and she needed to put her head on the table to not flip over and die. Once she recovered herself, she started again. "Serves you right for not remembering me."

"How long did it take him to realize it was you after he saw you?" River gave her brother a cheeky smile.

"Do you mean saw me, as in from the pool incident I told you about, or saw me as in when I walk into his math class everyday?"

John nearly spat out his apple juice. "_That was you?_ Blimey that is just _cruel_! How could either of you do this to me!"

But neither River or Donna could answer him, they were too busy being the loudest laughs in the cafeteria.

-

John walked his usual route home, alone again. River was in the library with Troy, not wanting to go to his house for a reason John didn't know, nor was curious enough to want to.

There was still a soft smile plastered on John's face from today. It was like he'd been stuck inside for years and finally he had some fresh air.

"Hmm, may not want to tell her that," John murmured to himself absently.

His idle thoughts were invaded by the sound of someone running behind him.

"You! Skinny boy!" he heard that someone call. He turned around and gave Donna a smile.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall come, ey?"

Donna panted as she caught up to him. "Shut," she huffed, "up."

John slowed his pace for her. "Heading home?"

She nodded, normalizing her breath.

"Where is it?"

"Why'd you wanna know, hm?" Donna raised an eyebrow, and John turned light pink.

"Just asking, if you want someone to walk home with," he defensively shrugged.

"How gentlemanly of you," she said. "So don't just stand there and be all shy, talk more. No wonder you're always just with your sister and Troy. Such a loner."

"I could be saying the same thing for you, Little Mermaid," John poked back, and she bumped him in return.

Donna invited him to stop on the front garden of The Noble House, the one John hadn't set foot around in quite a while.

"Why'd you have to move in the first place?" John asked, laying on the grass under a tree with his messenger bag as a pillow. Donna sat with her knees up adjacent to him.

"Dad had a new fancy job somewhere," she said.

"No more job?"

"No more Dad."

"Oh," John's face fell. "I'm sorry."

Donna shrugged it off and looked away. "It's nothing. Least I'm here again, yeah?" She attempted to avoid the possible tragic let-me-play-you-a-song-on-the-worlds-smallest-violin moment in conversation.

"Yeah," he agreed, a small smile on his face.

The sun was setting, the skies of Philidon turning to grapefruit colors.

"I still can't believe you were here all this time, right under my bleedin' nose," John brought up again, making Donna laugh.

"I was beginning to think that maybe you knew but just had lost all interest in me," she confessed. "Six years is a long time, John. You could've turned from such a good kid to some mohawk wearing drug addict."

"Was close to doing that," John murmured. Donna rolled her eyes.

"I mean I could always leave," Donna said in a small voice, "if you don't want me sticking around so much."

"No," John said solemnly. "Don't."

Donna made a face. "You'd think you'd been all alone all your life, talking like that."

He shrugged. "I've been like a third wheel lately, is all. River's been giving up half her time with Troy. Seems fishy to me."

Donna tried to hide her smile. She'd let him find out on his own later in the future.

"Well," she decided to change the subject, "would you like to try some fried bananas? I made them just yesterday. They're sugar coated...?"

"Oh, I'm not all that hungry," John put his hand up in polite refusal. Bananas though, sounded tempting.

"Come on skinny boy, you need to get some meat - or fat - on those bones. Anything so you don't look quiet like that stick bug from A Bug's Life."

John rolled his eyes but smiled. He looked at her, noticing something. Noticing how extremely beautiful she looked, with her head against the pink sky.

"You know you're really pretty," he found himself saying.

Donna sighed. "See, this is what lack of food does to your brain, makes you see things."

"No, but really," he continued, making Donna's face match the sky. "You are."

"Oh, shut it," she muttered, looking away. John grinned at her modesty. Or what he thought was modesty, anyway, instead of insecurity.

A figure came by, and stopped upon seeing Donna and John.

John tilted his head to see who it was. "Oh, Troy. What're you doing here?" he asked, half curious, half suspecting something.

Donna's smile had gone out again. Troy wore the same face.

"Donna," he started, in a monotone attempt to be casual, "this is for your mother, mine told me to send it over." He held up a white cardboard box.

"I thought you were at the Library with River," John butted in, even more suspicious and Troy didn't like his tone.

"I'm here, I'm here, relax," River said, huffing and catching up to them. "Hello, Donna!"

"Hey," she greeted back with less zeal, and stood up. "I'll be taking that then." She motioned to the package. Troy handed it to her without any eye contact then turned away.

"Alright," John broke the awkward silence, getting up. "I best be going home now, Donna. I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiled vaguely at him. "Yeah, see you."

John stood in front of her and put a hand on her forearm. "You alright?" he asked quietly.

Donna nodded. "It's complicated. But I'll be fine."

With that, John turned to leave, and Donna went inside.

The three of them walked to the Pond home in a troubling atmosphere.

"What're you doing getting involved with her?" Troy asked, almost bitterly.

River walked at a faster pace, wanting to avoid where this could go. She knew something was up from the moment the three of them met up at the lockers in the morning and Troy was in a more serious mood, the very opposite of his personality. Now she knew it was time for it to all come out and she wasn't going to be caught in the cross fire.

John slightly furrowed his brow. "What's wrong with Donna? You keep saying you don't know her but you act like she's your sworn enemy or something."

"It's cause she's not worth anyone's time."

"You what?" John was agitated at this point. "Don't you dare say that about Donna!"

"Oh, why? Has John gotten himself all bubbly over some ginger he's only known for a day? Is little John just that desperate and lonely?" Troy mocked, and John was seething. "I'll tell you what, Johnny boy, if she's taking you, it's out of pure pity cause not even you are worth the squabble-"

"Shut up, Troy," John warned, walking faster, leaving Troy behind him and not wanting to fight. He was better than this.

"Oh you think you're full of it, aren't you?" Troy caught up, basically in John's face.

"Troy! Leave it! You're being ridiculous!"

Troy gave John a shove, and that's when River had to intervene.

"Stop it! Right now!" she yelled.

Troy and John ignored her and continued their brawl. She watched with fear as they got ready to bring the fight to the next level. Passing adults stared at them before choosing to ignore the scene and walk in a different direction. She looked between them several times before finally deciding.

"I said stop," she commanded as she punched Troy and got him a good two feet away from her brother. "Troy, that was a step too far. I don't know what the hell your problem is or what's going on between you and Donna, but leave my brother out of it."

She turned to John pointed a finger at him, much like how their mother did. "I would have punched you too if you weren't my brother, but leave Troy alone. I know he's being an ass, but you don't have to get all jealous or over protective. I know for a fact that he isn't doing anything with her. Stop being so defensive.

"I am sick and tired of the both of you, you are supposed to be best friends. Get over your petty little problems and make nice, understand?"

"Whatever," Troy told her, not meaning to be mad at her, but hurt that she punched him. "I don't need to deal with any of this crap." He walked off, not letting anyone say another word.

"Troy," River called after him, seeing the hurt and betrayal in his eyes. What did he expect her to do? Strike her brother? She'd never do that to him. "Troy!" she called out again when he didn't turn.

She let out an irritated groan before running after him, leaving John alone in the middle of the path. He sighed as, once again, his sister chose to run off with Troy rather than walk home with him. What was up with those two?

Reminding himself to interrogate her later, he went off on his way home.

* * *

><p>TBC please share your thoughts<p> 


	3. Runaways

Title: "Can This Be Love"  
>Authors: RidingOrangeTides (or thenoblethang) &amp; Monkey and Music Lover<br>Rating: PG-13  
>Characters: Ten (John Pond), Eleven (Troy Smith), Donna Noble, River (Pond), Amy Pond, Rory Pond, Sarah Jane Smith, Rassilon Smith<br>Genre: Drama, romance, humor, fluff, friendship  
>Words: 4000<br>Disclaimer: We own them not, but the idea is ours. 'Tis true.  
>Summary: This is a completely AU story that surrounds John (Ten), Troy (Eleven), River, and Donna.<br>It takes the criteria of a typical Filipino Drama. Takes place in a fictional setting, probably a mix of London and the Philippines. LOL what.  
>WarningsSpoilers: There are hardly any spoilers as this goes far from canon. There are crack pairings (well, only Sarah/Rassilon), and lots and lots of drama in parts to come.

A/N: took a bit longer than expected, but ah, 'tis here.

* * *

><p>River ran towards her boyfriend as he continued to walk away sulkily.<p>

"Troy!" she called out desperately, "Troy, wait!" He ignored her and continued on his trek. Finally, she came close enough to grab his arm and force him to look at her, "Troy, I said wait."

"Why, what do you want?" he asked, hurt shining from his eyes.

"What is your problem?" she refused to let go of her anger.

Troy looked her in the eyes and furrowed his brows, "John," he screamed, "John's my problem!"

River looked at Troy, her expression going from anger to a mixture of confusion and hurt. "Why? Does this have anything to do with Donna?" she remembered the conversation 6 years ago, the jealousy that surged through her, now replaced with insecurity. "Is there something-"

"No," Troy cried out, looking at her and making her look him in the eyes, "it's not that at all, there is nothing. There has never been anything, or anyone. Ever. Don't you ever think that."

"Then what is it?" she asked in the brink of tears.

He was silent and looked away, "You wouldn't understand."

River's stare hardened, "Try me."

Troy looked at her and saw the mixed emotions on her face, and he couldn't stand the thought of hurting her or losing her in any form. "It's," he paused and looked into her eyes, "it's my parents," he finally confessed. "Every single night they fight, all the time about the thing thing, about the same person." He looked down angrily, "About John."

She looked up at him with concern and he immediately looked away. River gently placed her index and middle fingers on the side of his chin and made him look at her. He was in so much pain.

"It's not just him, is it?"

"I had to choose, River," he said solemnly. "As far as I can see, he's why my dad's been giving you trouble, too. And then it was either you or him." His eyes darted and connected to hers. "I think my decision is clear."

River looked at him with her brow furrowed. He wasn't serious was he? He would never choose and he would never be forced to choose. That was impossible. They were the three amigos; the three musketeers. Inseparable.

"Now it's your turn," he went on, "it's either me or him, River."

"You'd better be joking," River told him, releasing a laugh that was far from humorous, "and this is a really bad and cruel joke."

"I'm not joking, River, you have to choose," Troy told her.

"Troy, stop it," she screamed, refusing to hear more of this nonsense, "just stop! Why are you saying this? Why do you have to choose? What did they tell you? Don't let your father take over your life."

"I don't have a say in my life," Troy screamed back unintentionally. "I never did," he said much calmer.

"Troy, we're together, we - we like each other, are you saying that wasn't your choice?" she asked him calmly, caressing his cheek. "You're best friend is my brother and we've all known each other since, since I was in Kindergarten, was that not your choice?"

"River, please," Troy wanted so bad to hold her in his arms and never let go. To tell her he takes back all he says and that they will be together no matter what, "it's me or John." But he couldn't.

River looked at him sadly. She caressed his cheek, but his expression did not soften. He was serious. He wanted her to choose between him and her brother.

"Troy," she began.

"Please River," he interrupted her, "you don't have to follow through with it, you can do what you want behind my back, but I just need to know, please."

River sighed and looked at him sadly, "Can I have a few days to think about it?"

Troy looked at her frustratedly, "Why do you need to think about it?"

"Troy," she spat, "you are making me choose between you and my _brother_. God knows what will happen if I even make a choice. I need a few days."

He sighed. He didn't want to give her a few days. He wanted to know right then and there. He wanted to hear her say that she chose him, and will always choose him. That she was his, fully and permanently. No one to share her with. But he couldn't do that to her, he couldn't torture her.

"Okay," he agreed.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," she sighed as she began to walk away tiredly.

"Wait, it's getting dark, I'll walk you," he told her.

"How old do you think I am?" she asked lightheartedly, trying to cool things down between them.

Troy smile, he _liked_ how she always tried to keep things on good terms. "Old enough to need me to keep walking you home when it gets dark." He smiled, putting an arm around her as they walked in the direction of her house.

They were all smiles and giggles until River stopped in her tracks. The sound of sirens pierced through the evening, and smoke clouded the sky above her home.

"Troy..."

They gave each other a look, and made a run for it. River prayed that it wasn't what she thought it was as she ran for dear life towards the fire.

"...Oh my god," Troy said with quiet horror when they stopped in the vicinity of the inflamed home.

Red and orange flames danced through the grapefruit sky, consuming the walls of the Pond residence. It cracked and hissed, roaring with an unforgiving sound that overpowered everything.

The firemen shot vigorously at the flames with their hoses, and a few were inside the burning house.

John was a few yards away from them, standing paralyzed while Amy, next to him, cried with fear and hysterics.

"Hurry!" she cried desperately, her face pale save for the extreme pinkness of her eyes and nose. "Get him out, dammit, get Rory out!"

"Dad!" River attempted to run for her missing father but Troy held her back.

"Let go!"

"No! Stay put! You'll only get yourself killed!"

River was breathing heavily, tears streaming down her face in fright. Troy turned her around and held her tightly, letting her bury her face in his neck and shoulder, which was quickly soaking with tears.

John had his hands to his head in silent panic and helplessness. He had come home to see the flames, but before he had a chance to go inside and get whoever was inside out, walls burnt down in front of the front door. Amy came shortly after, and that was when John realized that his father was trapped inside the mouth of flames.

The firemen emerged from the crippled building, carrying Rory by his torso and legs.

"He's alive," one said, "but it could get serious. Clear the way."

They pulled him onto the stretcher and into the ambulance, waiting to zip off to the hospital.

"Daddy," River yelled as she tried to run to him. Troy saw his body, and continued to hold River to his chest and shoulder, not wanting her to see her father in such a terrible state. "Troy, let go," she begged, "please."

"Shh," he ignored her, "I've got you."

"Rory," Amy cried as John held onto her, "Oh, Rory, my Rory," she fell to her knees and sobbed. John hold her up, only slightly, by the waist to stop her from running.

"Mom, please stay calm, he'll be alright," John soothed desperately, though he was trying to tell himself more than he was to her.

They soon went off to follow Rory's ambulance, being unable to watch the flames eat up the rest of their only home, even as they hissed against the firemen's hosing down.

-

Donna waited outside her and John's usual meeting spot at lunch, looking nervously at the floor. She hadn't seen him at all in the morning, and people around her kept talking about a fire that happened last night. It wasn't until a few minutes ago that she'd learned that it was the Pond house that burnt.

She had called River, and Troy answered, telling her that River wasn't feeling well and wouldn't be in school, which was never a good sign. Now, John's cell should have had about fifty missed calls and unread text messages. She needed to know if he was okay.

With a sigh, she began to walk away from the halls that were now long since empty, reasoning that he wouldn't be here either. But right as she lifted her head, she saw his tall figure approach her, his footsteps ever so quiet, his hands stuffed in his pockets, and his shoulders slumped as if the whole world had been put on them. His eyes hardly met hers.

Wordlessly, she closed all the space between them and wrapped her arms securely around him, hoping with all she could've mustered that she could take away at least a fraction of the pain that reflected so clearly in his appearance.

His shoulders heaved and his arms tightened around her, as if she might slip away, as if it were the first time he was allowed to stop holding on his own. And really, after everything, it _was_

"I'm sorry," he apologized for his behavior in a quiet, shaky, heartbroken voice.

Donna shook her head, and laid a hand at the back of his head. "Don't," she said ever so softly. "Never be."

The bell rang, ending the break, and immediately as the sounds of feet on the stairways came along, John and Donna parted.

He hid his eyes with his sleeve, ashamed to be seen in such a state. She looked at him intently as she remove his arm and thumbed through his tears. His stare was full of grief and at the same time, such gratefulness that made it hard for Donna to just_stand_ there.

Soon the door to their maths class was opened, with their teacher calling in all the students to prepare for an exam, and John and Donna, as if nothing had happened, went inside.

-

"Could I... accompany you home today?" John asked meekly as he walked alongside Donna, the hard day of pretending to be okay over.

"Are you going to ask my mum to adopt you next?" Donna raised an eyebrow, attempting to lighten up his day with her quips. But he was unamused.

"Sorry," she apologized, taking his hand, "of course you can. Where're you staying? Since..."

"Aunt Sarah Jane is letting us stay til we can find a new place, I s'pose," John replied in sad monotone.

"I see. And... how's your father?"

John stared at his feet as they walked. "Alive. And don't get me wrong, he's going to be okay. It's just...stressing. We lost our house, God knows we won't be able to afford another one, and we can't keep depending on Aunt Sarah... and then my dad... we were this close to losing him."

His fingers tightened around hers, and she ran her thumb over his consolingly.

"Just be happy," she said softly, "that he's going to live."

John looked at her, remembering what she'd lost. He was afraid he'd offend her by being so upset for someone who was going to_live_, but the way she held on to his hand took it all away. If anyone were to understand at all, it was her. She met his eyes with her empathetic expression, her glassy gray-blue eyes with that splash of brown in the middle saying everything to him.

"Yeah," was all he could say.

The rest of the trip silent but affectionate, they approached Donna's door.

"Will you be coming in?" she offered as she was halfway inside.

John scratched the back of his head tiredly. "Uhh..."

"A simple 'no' would be fine, skinny," she addressed his indecision.

"Well, but-"

"Donna!" a elderly voice greeted from inside, and the door swung open.

"Hey gramps!" Donna smiled.

"Your mum's out for tonight, out shoppin' for whateveritwas at Thamila. What's this? Oh, hello!" he said with friendly warmth when he spotted John. "Is this your friend, Donna?"

"Yeah, uh, this is John Pond," she made an awkward introduction, and John made an equally awkward wave of the hand. "He's River's brother."

"Well then! Nice to meet you boy, I'm Wilf, Donna's old gramps. Come in, come in, have a cuppa!" Wilf opened the door wider and gestured for John to enter, but he took a baby step back.

"Oh, no, I was just leaving, really-"

"Oh, shut it," Donna interrupted and took his arm, dragging him in.

"Heh, sorry," he apologized to Wilf behind Donna's back, and he only chuckled.

They entered the living room, and it looked strange to John, being so empty since the time he was there last.

"I'll go put the kettle on," Donna said as she left John sitting tight on the sofa.

Wilf took a seat next to him with an enthusiastic bounce. "So, you're the John my Donna's been mentioning all the time, eh?"

John blushed and perked his head. "What? Me?"

"Ohh, don't get all shy, boy," Wilf nudged and winked. "You seem like a good chap. Besides, some other man's got to look after my little girl, heh."

"...I'm sorry?"

"You're together, aren't you?" Wilf asked, being so sure.

"Oh!" John realized his assumption. "Oh. No. Um. Sorry. No, we're not... Did she tell you that?"

"Ah, no... just assumed. She gets all...giddy, you see. Don't tell her I told you that, she might hang me."

John tried to hide his smile. "Oh."

"Ah well," Wilf sighed. "I guess that's best, I s'pose. It'd be a great sorrow for her in the end."

"Hm? Why?" John asked, getting curious.

"Well, 'cos she's-"

Whatever he was about to reveal, Donna's timing got in the way of that. "Alright then! Two cuppas, right here for the both of you."

Wilf took it gratefully, getting up. "Thanks, love!" He made his way for the stairs.

"Oi, and where you are going?" Donna asked, raising an eyebrow and putting a hand on her hip.

"It's tea and telly time, silly." He smiled at her, and raised his cup at her as he walked up the stairs to his room.

Donna sighed and gestured John to get up and follow her. "I hope he wasn't trouble for you. He can talk a boatload for ages!"

"Oh, no, he was rather charming," John smiled.

"He is, isn't he? He's a wonderful gramps. Go on, drink up before it gets cold.

"Sorry," John mumbled and took a careful sip of tea before holding it down above his lap.

Donna watched him, almost maternally. "You alright?"

John stared emptily to the cup. "Not really. Sorry."

"It's not wrong to be sad, John," she told him with gentle seriousness.

"Right. Sorry."

She gave him a glare, and John smiled genuinely for the first time in a while, and soon Donna was doing it too, because it was as if right then and there, she realized that she would do anything for the completely wonderful look on John's face.

-

River tossed and turned in her sleep.

_"River," her father yelled, "I came home early so I could be with my little girl, where were you?"_

_"Daddy, I'm sorry," River cried, she had forgotten her plans with her father. She had cancelled on him so many times to be with Troy. Oh, how her father hated that boy._

_"Look at me River, I'm dying, because you wanted to be with that boy," Rory spat at her._

_"Daddy, no please, you're not going to die. It's not Troy's fault. I'm sorry, please don't go," River sobbed._

_"Goodbye, River, you chose that boy. You will always choose that boy. Deal with the consequences. River... River..."_

"River," River shot up in a sweaty flash, and was instantly caught by Troy, who sat on the edge of her bed. "River, are you alright?" He had come back from a quick discussion with his father to check on River and found her in a state of panic in his bed.

The night before, River had fallen asleep in his arms after crying and hearing the news of her father. He carried her up to his room instead of taking her to her own and held her. When she woke up, she continued to cry and he let her fall back asleep, making it very clear that he would not allow her to go to school. He'd miss out too.

River had tears streaming down her face and she buried her head in his shoulders, her arms around his neck, and sobbed from her terrible nightmare. How could she choose Troy over her family when all it did was bring everyone pain?

"I'm fine," she whispered after calming down a bit, and wouldn't loosen her grip on him. She couldn't lose him, not now. Not even because of all the trouble. He'd be worth it, she just knew it. She could find away around his ultimatum.

He could tell she didn't want to talk but he knew he had to ask. "Was it about my father?"

River suddenly froze at the subject, the memories running in again like a cold, icy tide.

_"I don't care how old you are, just because you're an adult doesn't mean you have the right to be rude or a jerk, especially to Aunt Sarah!"_

"No," she said, shaking her head in a lie. "It's not."

_"You need to learn manners! What do your parents teach you?"_

Troy looked at her intently, raising his eyebrows in the way that he did when he was trying to gentle get her to tell the truth. "River..."

_"They teach me how to not become a person like you!"  
>"Why you-" <em>

Tears were forming in her gray-blue eyes. "Stop it. No, just stop talking about it..."

_"Don't you ever, ever touch my daughter! Do you hear me? Never!"_

"Please..."

_"Amy, we can't let them near him anymore. They're going to have to stop this."  
>"But we can't just do that, Rory. Do you remember what we owe-"<br>"If she wants to keep him safe at the expense of my child, I won't stand for it, this has to stop. We're not helpless, Amy."_

"I don't want to live without you," River found herself saying to him as she couldn't fight back the tears.

Troy looked down at her and smiled, hold to her tighter, "I can't live without you either," he told her, knowing that he was her choice.

"But I can't live without my family either, that includes John," she told him, pulling away and looking him in the eyes.

Troy furrowed his brows and saw the pain he was causing her by making her do this. _I can't do this to her... John might. But I can't._He pulled her back into an embrace, but before he could say anything, there was an interruption.

Rassilon came into the room and glared at the two. River immediately pulled away and sat an arm's length away from Troy.

"River, I think it's time for you to go to your room. Sarah made it ready for you, it'd be very rude if you didn't spend at least one night in it," Rassilon told her, glaring.

"Yes, sir," she complied instantly, standing up and getting ready to leave without telling Troy goodnight.

Before she could take another step, Troy grabbed her arm and turned her around, giving her a meaningful kiss while glaring at his father. "Goodnight," he told her looking into her eyes.

"Night," she said, slightly dreamily.

She caught sight of Rassilon and quickly slipped out with her head down. Rassilon gave a disapproving stare at her until she made it to her room, then he transferred it to his son, leaving him a cryptic message and walking out.

"I think you should leave," Sarah said quietly to Amy, sadly looking out into the night sky in the balcony.

"Excuse me?" Amy demanded with low volume, turning her head to Sarah Jane.

"You _must_ leave. Leave the city..."

Amy shook her head and screwed her eyes in a hard blink. "No, you're not making any sense. My husband's in the _hospital_, Sarah. We can't just _leave_."

Sarah Jane faced her, tears of sorrow and remorse in her eyes. "It might not be just him if you stay too long."

Words froze in Amy's throat as she tried to process the meaning of Sarah's forewarning. "What are you trying to say?" she asked as if it were the riskiest thing to do. "Do you... do you know who did this to us?"

"I can't prove it but I have an idea of who. Please, Amelia, take your children, leave for a while, I'll take care of Rory."

"For how long? You're not making any sense at all, you expect us to just stop our lives and start news one somewhere out of town? What about the house, Sarah. The hospital bills, my job, the new house. We aren't rich Sarah. We can't just start a new life like you can," Amy hit a bit low.

Sarah ignored the accusation and went on. "Please, just trust me, Amy. I have taken care of everything. It's all set."

"Tell me why," Amy stood firm.

"I can't."

"Sarah Jane Smith," Amy couldn't hold it in much longer, "my husband is in the hospital, my house is burnt down and you just told me my children are in danger. What are you keeping from me?"

"Amy I shou-"

"Tell me," she almost screamed, but held down by a tone.

"Rassilon..." Sarah began hesitantly.

"What about him?" Amy interrupted impatiently.

"He's close to figuring it out," Sarah whispered, "and he's not too happy about it." she looked at Amy sadly. "Please Amy, for your sake and mine, please leave.'

"Why all of us? Why not just him?" she couldn't help but ask coldly.

Sarah looked at River with a furlough look. She didn't know whether of not to tell her, but if she didn't she'd be putting another life at danger. "He's after your daughter too," she said after much hesitation.

"What do you mean," the urgency in Amy's voice rose. She had her husband in the hospital, if River were too join it, oh she didn't know what she'd do. "Sarah, you need to tell me if my children are safe or not here. If not, I wouldn't have ever let them come here."

"Troy's in love with your daughter," Sarah stated obviously, "and her with him." she saw the look of confusion on her face. "They can't be together. Troy's-"

A creak of the balcony door was heard, and Sarah and Amy promptly turned their heads to find Rassilon there.

"Sarah?"

"Yes, I'm here," she replied.

"What are you two doing out here?"

"Well," Amy sought a cover up, "I found out that Rory might be worse than we think."

"Ah, yes," Sarah caught her tune, "and she was seeking my financial advice.

Rassilon nodded. "I'm deeply sorry for your misfortune, Mrs. Pond. I hope we can help sort it out." And with that, closed the door and left.

There was a short silence before Amy cleared her throat.

"Would he really hurt my children?"

"He could. And he would. That's why you need to leave."

"How? What will I do about Rory? I can't leave him."

"I'll take care of him. Please, for John and for River, please go."

Amy took a considering pause. "How long do I have?"

"I have everything set up, you can leave tomorrow night if you can."

"But- that's so sudden!"

"I don't want to take any chances," Sarah Jane told her firmly. "Amy, I am so, so sorry."

Amy took an unsteady breath and stood up. "I'll tell them tomorrow. I... I need to go to bed. Goodnight, Mrs. Smith."

She opened the balcony door and left.

This was a terrible thing. She never should have accepted that favor so long ago. This could have been avoided in so many ways, if not for that one little boy...

TBC


End file.
